


Buisness - As Usual

by CindyRB5



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRB5/pseuds/CindyRB5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As summarized as I can get it, would simply be: Propunk.<br/>Rachel calls Sarah in to DYAD to go over her test results, and to make further testing arrangements; which Sarah mocks Rachel for, insisting she do the tests.<br/>Tension turns into sexual tension, and the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buisness - As Usual

Rachel waited patiently in her office, anticipating her meeting with Sarah in silence as she gazed out her office window, watching the people below; so busy, yet so unaware of the things that are greater than themselves. How Rachel wished she could live such a simple life, free of everything clone, free of this wretched disease that could at any moment, threaten her life, and also of which, caused her infertility. She barely noticed when the door to her office opened, Martin confidently walking in; followed by Sarah Manning.  
Rachel waited a moment before turning, not wanting to make it seem like she was waiting for this moment, not wanting Sarah to think of her as too eager. She looked over her shoulder nonchalantly, eyeing up Sarah in a seductive manner before turning her whole body, slowly, elegantly. She tore her eyes away from Sarah to glance at Martin, giving him a direct order.

"Leave us please, Martin."

He nodded silently and backed out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. Sarah watched him go, which gave her a reason to break the eye contact between herself and Rachel. This person standing in front off her, this clone of herself, had this aura around her that was threatening, like Sarah was the prey, and Rachel was the predator; which was definitely how Sarah felt. Like she was being sized up, stalked until just the right moment when the proclone would pounce.  
Rachel motioned towards the chair that sat directly across from her perfect mahogany desk. It was a simple black office chair, that Sarah hated to admit was incredibly comfortable.

"Sit." Rachel demanded, coldly. An act; obviously.

Sarah scoffed, what was she, a dog that could be commanded? No, she would not listen. That's what she did best after all, disobeyed orders. She lived to ignore Rachel, for more than one reason. It was in Sarah's blood to be independent. She didn't listen to anyone, not even to S. If someone told her to do something, obviously her natural response was to do the exact opposite. Another reason Sarah outright refused to listen to Rachel was for a rather juvenile reason, which was; it was just simply fun. Rachel controlled people, that's what she did for a living, and that's what she enjoyed. It wouldn't surprise Sarah in the least if that is what got Rachel off. It would make complete sense if Rachel was a dominatrix now that Sarah thought about it. Oh my gosh, what in the world was she thinking about. She shook her head to get rid of the images that had embedded themselves in her brain, and walked forward to stand just behind the chair she was told to sit in, resting her hands on it, comfortably. 

"I think I'll stand, thanks."

Her tone was sharp, which irritated Rachel more than the non-sitting ever would. 

"Suit yourself, Sarah."

Rachel had no energy to argue with Sarah, it would be like arguing with a child; so profoundly ridiculous; and ultimately useless. Rachel took a seat in her own chair, making sure to sit up straight, her chin raised in a dignified manner. She folded her hands on the desk, watching Sarah in such an absent way, which was obviously to make Sarah feel unimportant. Sarah bit her tongue trying to hide the smirk that threatened to give away her thoughts. Sarah had become a pro at reading Rachel; everything was backwards with her. If she looked like she cared, you better believe she doesn't give a single fuck; and if she looks like she doesn't care in the least bit, it's a pretty safe bet that she actually does.  
It seems as though Rachel would come up with any excuse to get her here; after all, she had to get her companionship from somewhere. It isn't like she has any friends that would willingly come over to just hang out and talk. Poor, poor friendless Rachel.

"Your test results came back inconclusive. We still have no way of knowing if you are immune to the disease, or if you are simply repressing the common symptoms. I am afraid we will have to ask you to bear with us as we do a few more, non-invasive testing to try to further our knowledge of how this disease affects you. I presume you will have no problems with this?"

Rachel's posh accent was enough to drive shivers up Sarah's spine. She has never heard such a divine thing before meeting Rachel. Her own accent was gritty and the complete opposite, even though they both were born in England, it definitely showed the difference in their locations and upbringing. Duncan was exactly as posh as her accent implies.  
It took Sarah a moment to process what Rachel was saying, and of course she would be demanding more tests. it was such a Rachel thing to do. Probably another excuse to keep her in the building. 

"Only if you do them."

The smirk spread across Sarah's face, teasing Rachel.

"I am not a doctor, Sarah. Dr. Nealon will perform the procedures as per usual."

Rachel was so unamused by Sarah's smirk. She absolutely hated it when people mocked her. When anyone Rachel talked to even dared show signs of disrespect - which by the way, was almost always; she almost immediately got irked. She needed to be in control of the situation, including their attitude. 

"Come on. It'll be fun. Didn't you ever play doctor when you were younger? It'll be just like that. You can even wear the scrubs if you want." 

Sarah made sure to add all the mockery she could muster into that one sentence.

Literally Rachel had to resist every urge she had to not roll her eyes. Sarah was so /irksome/. Here Rachel was trying to have a decent conversation about Sarah's health and she had to make it weird. I mean, maybe it was just Rachel, but there had to be an innuendo in there somewhere. Rachel tried desperately to keep her cool, but a small exasperated sigh slipped out from between her lips. She carefully took a paper from her desk, along with a pen and stood up, gracefully, her skirt rising sinfully during the movement. Sarah couldn't help but stare at her legs, even though they were exactly like her own, they were still different somehow. Sexier.  
Rachel made her way slowly towards Sarah, her skirt falling back into place with the help of gravity. She stopped at least an arms length in front of Sarah, holding out the paper, not looking away from Sarah's eyes for even an instant, keeping that control.

"This is your new contract. Sign it and we can continue on with the procedures as planned."

Sarah's gaze drifted to the paper in Rachel's hand, and then back to Rachel's deep brown eyes.

"I have to read it first. You don't think I would sign one of /your/ contracts without knowing what it says? For all I know, I could be signing my life over to you."

Sarah took a step towards Rachel, slowly closing the short length between them.

"Read it to me."

It was Rachel's turn to scoff now. Seriously? As if she is going to read it to Manning. Never in a million years.

"Read it yourself, Sarah. I do not have time for your games. I am a very busy woman and I have an important meeting to prepare for."

Sarah grinned and took another step forward, which in turn, made Rachel take a surprised step back.

"What, are you saying you don't have time for me Ms. Duncan?"

Sarah took another step towards Rachel, and another and another until Rachel could back up no further, the small of her back pushing roughly against her desk. Rachel's eyes darted towards the door, making sure she had an escape plan if it came to that.  
Sarah placed her hands on either side of Rachel, pressing them against the desk, their faces now no more than a few inches apart.

"Come on Rachel. Make time for me, yeah?"

They stared into each others eyes for a moment, and no, not romantically. If eyes could laugh, that's exactly what Sarah's would be doing, and if Rachel's could slap someone, well, you get the hint. And because eyes cannot do such a thing, Rachel let her hands do the talking for her. In one split second the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, Sarah touched her cheek in surprise; she did not expect Rachel to take it that far. In another instant, the tables had turned. Rachel danced to the side, forcing Sarah to pivot until it was now her own back that lay pressed against the hard mahogany surface. It was Rachel's turn to lean forward, coming face to face with a still stunned Sarah. 

"Did Paul like that?" Sarah gasped, still mocking Rachel, trying to get a rise out of her.

Rachel said nothing but stared, her eyes so intense, her body language threatening. Sarah had to actually do everything in her power to not shrink away from her, for she had finally become the prey. And Rachel was hungry.  
Sarah was afraid to do anything, for fear of another slap, or maybe even something worse; so she did what she thought was safe.  
She leaned forward so her own lips and Rachel's were inches apart. She kept the eye contact steady with Rachel, not wanting to break it.  
Rachel was feeling something completely different. There was a throbbing in her pelvis, an aching that could only be cured by Sarah's touch. There was no fear, no apprehension; only power. /This/ is what Rachel lived for, to be in complete control of the situation. Rachel grabbed Sarah's hair, pulling her face closer, their lips brushing one another, letting the tension build.  
Still Sarah stayed frozen, unsure of what to do, but wanting nothing more than to take it further. Their lips were so close, all she wanted to do was bring them together. She couldn't tear her gaze away from this other girls mouth, wanting more than anything to kiss her.  
Finally, /finally/, Rachel abruptly pulled Sarah's face to hers, kissing her hard, their tongues dancing together as their lips crushed against one another in perfect harmony. The lust lasted only a few moments before Rachel pulled away, leaving Sarah breathless and panting. She slouched over, trying to catch her breath as she looked up at Rachel, a smug smile spread across her face.  
Rachel did not look happy, she stared at Sarah like she was nothing but a hunk of meat. A prize that she couldn't wait to claim. 

"Take off your shirt."

Sarah's smirk grew bigger at the demand. She straightened up, stepping away from the desk and towards Rachel, willing herself not to touch Rachel, but wanting nothing more than to pull her close and touch every inch of her.

"Why don't you take it off for me?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows slightly, surprised at Sarah's obviously smug request.

"Take it off." Rachel demanded again, annoyed at having to repeat herself.

It clearly wasn't a question, and it certainly wasn't up for debate.  
So Sarah did as she was told, for once. She took off her shirt, just as Rachel ordered, her eyes never leaving the proclones face as she watched her clones eyes take in her body hungrily. Once her shirt was successfully off and laying in a messy pile on the floor, Rachel teasingly began to take off hers. Slowly, and carefully she undid every button with great ease, until finally her shirt hung open, exposing her perfect torso. As she shrugged the shirt off, Sarah watched as it lightly hit the floor; almost afraid to look up, to look at Rachel. It didn't last long, Sarah's eyes brought her back, as she took in every inch of this body that looked identical to her own; her collar bones, her breasts, her perfectly toned stomach.  
Sarah moved closer to her, faster than before, wanting her body now more than ever. Of course, once Sarah got close enough, Rachel pushed her roughly back toward the desk, causing Sarah to give a slight cry as her back hit the surface with a thud. Rachel grabbed Sarah's face in her hands, manually moving it closer to her own as she kissed her again, roughly, but with more passion than before. Rachel's lips moved from Sarah's to her neck, kissing and biting her way to her ear.

"And your pants. Take them off."

Sarah closed her eyes, listening to Rachel's seductive voice, feeling her breath against her skin was embarrassingly intoxicating, it almost made Sarah ashamed thinking of it. Almost.  
In one quick movement Sarah tore down her pants, wanting Rachel closer to her, feeling the warmth of her body, and the pulse of her between her thighs. She let out a groan as Rachel traced her hand down the length of her body, starting from her breasts, all the way down to her groin. Suddenly, Rachels delicate fingers were on her flower, finding their way inside her. Sarah shivered, her whole body trembling with the simple pleasure that was Rachel. As Rachel moved out of her and found her clit, Sarah's hands moved to Rachel's hips, bringing her closer to her own body, loving the feeling of Rachel's smooth skin against her own.  
Before Sarah knew it, she was sitting on the desk, her one leg wrapped around Rachel's waist, the other one hanging limp.  
Rachel traced small light circles on Sarah's bud, careful not to press too hard or move too fast, wanting to make Sarah beg for it. To really want it.  
She started to increase speed as Sarah's breathing increased, alternating from circular movements to a vertical motion. As time went on, and Sarah started to sweat, Rachel slowed down, which made Sarah rest her head on Rachel's shoulder, whimpering.

"Don't stop, Rachel, please. Don't stop."

That's what Rachel wanted to hear. She increased speed and intensity, just enough that Sarah gripped at the desk, leaning back, eyes closed and legs trembling as the orgasm took hold of her whole body.  
Once the orgasm came to a close, Sarah dropped her leg from around the other girls body and sat up, panting. Rachel smirked at her, licking Sarah's juices off of her fingers as she stared into Sarah's eyes.

"Not bad, proclone. But now it's my turn."

Before Rachel could even think to protest, Sarah jumped down from the desk, still slightly wobbling at first, as she was just getting over her climax. When Rachel tried to back away Sarah darted around her, pinning her between herself and the desk.

"Alright Duncan. That skirt. Take it off."

Rachel literally was stunned for a minute, not sure what to say or do. She was supposed to be in control of the situation and she wasn't sure how to feel about this change in leadership.  
Sarah was too impatient to wait for her, she reached behind Rachel and started to unzip her zipper, her hand trailing over Rachel's full bottom, making the elite clones heart rate increase, and her breath quicken.

"I can do it myself, thank you."

Sarah put her hands up in surrender. 

"Alright Duncan, get that skirt off and let's get started."

Sarah smirked at Rachel and wiggled her eyebrows which obviously Rachel chose to ignore.  
As her skirt dropped to the ground Sarah gently pushed her against the desk, easing her onto it and placing one hand on her chest and applying slight pressure, laying her down on top of the surface

"Let the show begin" Sarah muttered to herself with a smile.

Sarah started how any good lover would; with a kiss. She started at Rachel's lips, slowly making her way down her neck, down her torso; stopping to kiss and fondle her breasts on the way down to her nether regions.  
Rachel let it happen, her head back, eyes closed and breath uneven; definitely enjoying it.  
Sarah on the other hand, kept kissing, farther, farther, farther; until she got to Rachel's thighs. She kissed them, stopping to playfully bite the skin, making sure not to do it too hard; she wouldn't want to hurt her, that was for a later date thought to herself, smiling against her clones skin; right now, this was for fun, and for pleasure.  
The kissing continued, closer to Rachel's groin she went; until finally, she was kissing Rachel's lady parts, listening to the moans of pure pleasure that filled the room. Obviously Rachel just clicked in to the fact that they were still in her office as she then tried to sit up, looking at the door -

"Martin.." 

Was all she could get out between laboured breaths. Sarah glanced up at her smiling.

"He can't hear us Rachel. Just lay down and enjoy it." 

For once, Rachel did as she was told.  
Rachel didn't do this often, with girls I mean. She never really went through that experimental phase, but /Sarah/. She was something else completely. The only one capeable of making Rachel feel so powerless, so free. Rachel was so into it, that with her free hand, the one not holding on to the desk, was intertwined in Sarah's hair, giving it the occassional tug, clearly enjoying every moment of this lustful adventure.  
Once Sarah got to Rachel's ball of nerves her body language changed. She no longer laid there relaxed; instead her pelvis raised from the desk, rising up to meet Sarah's warm, wet mouth. Back arched and knees up, Rachel couldn't stop the moans and growls of pure ecstasy as she reached climax.  
Sarah continued, going from teasing and alternating between licking and flicking her tongue against her clit; to sucking on it. Once she could see Rachel's body tense, her back arche and a loud moan come out of her mouth, Sarah knew she was nearing the end. Soon enough she felt her warm juices on her chin which told Sarah she was done. She smirked and raised her head, wiping her chin off and climbing onto the desk, hovering over Rachel, her face close to hers, feeling her warm, jagged breath on her face. As Rachel opened her eyes for the first time after recovering from the orgasm she looked straight up at Sarah.

"No bad."

Sarah smirked and kissed her tenderly. 

"What do you mean not bad? That was excellent."

Rachel started to sit up, her hands on Sarah's chest, pushing her out of the way.

"All right, I suppose it could have been much worse."

Sarah was surprised by that comment. Was that an indirect compliment? And is that a smirk on Rachel's face? Sarah laughed.

"Okay, I'll take that as a compliment, proclone."

Sarah clambered down from the desk, watching as Rachel gracefully slid off of it, which made her look even more like an uncoordinated klutz. As the two of them pulled on their clothes, Rachel turned the phone on her desk towards her so that she could get a good look at the time. Oh bloody hell. She had a meeting in /10 minutes/.  
She hurriedly pulled on her skirt and then her blouse, tucking it into her skirt and smoothing out the wrinkles of both articles of clothing before turning to Sarah; watching as she pulled her skirt on and stared back at Rachel, meeting her eyes.

"I have a meeting Sarah, you will have to leave now I'm afraid."

Sarah nodded her head and moved towards Rachel, planting a firm kiss on her full lips. 

"Until next time then, yeah? Don't miss me too much." She said with a smirk.

Sarah pulled away and smoothed Rachel's hair before walking to the door, looking back at before leaving the room, to catch what was being said.

"Goodbye, Sarah." Rachel said in her usual controlled and unconcerned manner.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh. That's all she gets? They just had /sex/ and she get's that generic, dry response? Typical Rachel.  
Once Sarah had left her office, Rachel turned away from the door to go collect the things she needed for the meeting, a satisfied smile on her face.


End file.
